Ein nicht ganz so nettes M
by Emeralde Greene
Summary: Die Geschichte von Sally-Anne Gordok, die sich unvermittelt mit der Welt von Harry Potter konfrontiert sieht. Voller böser Seitenhiebe und netter Schimpfworte. ;)
1. Here goes nothing

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier eigentlich gar nichts. Die Charaktere habe ich mir bei J.K.Rowling "ausgeborgt" und alle Charaktere, die ihr nicht aus den Harry Potter Büchern kennt, habe ich frei erfunden. Zu der Geschichte habe ich mich durch die FanFic meiner neuen Internetbekanntschaft Eva Nightingale ( fühl dich mal gedrückt ) inspirieren lassen (klingt besser als "hab ich der Eva geklaut" oder? ;)) Die gesamte Geschichte basiert natürlich in keinster Weise auf reelen Begebenheiten und ich bitte darum mir meinen zuweilen respektlosen Ton zu verzeihen...

**Vorwort:**

Eins mal vorweg - was mir da passiert ist geht echt auf keine Kuhaut und auch wenn ihr mir kein Wort glauben werdet muß es einfach raus....

**Kapitel 1 - Here goes Nothing...**

Ich hatte mich also gerade nach einem Tränenreichen Streit von meinem festen Freund getrennt ( der meinte mir mitteilen zu müssen, daß er seit über einem Jahr zweigleisig gefahren ist ) als mir spontan auffiel, daß diese scheiß Stadt viel zu klein war. Irgendwo würde ich sowieso zwangsläufig auf einen unserer gemeinsamenFreunde treffen und auf diese mitleidigen Blicke hatte ich so gar keinen Bock. Also ab ins nächste Reisebüro, Flug gebucht, Telefon an die Backe, Cheff angerufen, ihm gesagt, was er mich kann und Koffer gepackt. Einen halben Tag ( und endlose Streitgespräche mit meinen Eltern ) später saß ich im Flieger nach London. Zwar wollte ich eigentlich irgendwohin wo der Alkohol billig und die Männer willig sind, aber auf die Schnelle war London das Beste, was das Reisebüro zu bieten hatte. Also nicht daß ihr das in den falschen Hals kriegt oder so, England ist schon geil und London eine absolute Killerstadt, aber wie gesagt Alkohol und Kerle...

Naja, egal. Mit einem ( !!! ) Koffer und meiner Handtasche bewaffnet angelte ich mir erst mal ein Taxi und ließ mich ins nächstbeste bezahlbare Hotel kutschieren. Wer schon mal in die Verlegenheit gekommen ist in einem "bezahlbaren" Londoner Hotel abzusteigen, sollte sich dunkel erinnern können, daß das nicht unbedingt die 3-Sterne Absteige ist. hüstel Als ich erst mal den Taxifahrer losgeworden war und meinen Koffer ins Voyer dieser Bruchbude geschleppt hatte ( habe ich erwähnt, daß ich nicht besonders stark bin? Nein? Bin ich auf jeden Fall nicht... ), dem Heini hinter dem Empfangsschalter klargemacht hatte, daß ich mich fürs Erste mal auf unbefrißtete Zeit dort einnisten würde, eine Woche im Vorraus fürs Zimmer blechen mußte (auf die Verpflegung konnte ich dank einer denkwürdigen Schulfreizeit dankend verzichten ), mit dem Portier ( "Kevin, call me Kev zwinker, zwinker" ) vier marode, äußerst schmale Treppenstiegen à 22 Stufen raufgekraxelt, mein Zimmer bezogen ( d.h. Koffer in die Ecke, Portmonnaie gezückt, Schlüssel eingesteckt und ab dafür), die vier abrißreifen Treppenstiegen runtergepoltert und in Richtung nächste Tube-station unterwegs war, fiel mir spontan auf, daß meine Garderobe zu wünschen übrig ließ. Und was meine Frisur angeht... na ja, lassen wir das. Drei einhalb Stunden später hatte ich auf jeden Fall meine lange rote Powermähne gegen einen schicken, raspelkurzen, leuchtend roten Struwelkopf eingetauscht, viele Britische Pfund in ettlichen Boutiquen gelassen und war mit dermaßen vielen Einkaufstüten behängt, daß ich erst mal bei Starbucks ( die Dinger schießen aber auch wie die Pilze aus dem Boden ) Halt machen und mir einen Frappucino reinziehen mußte.

Nachdem ich meine Einkaufstüten noch einmal inspiziert und geistig katalogisiert hatte war ich mir sicher fürs Erste einen soliden Vorrat an diversen Stiefeln, Miniröcken, Jeans, Pullis und knappen Oberteilen zu haben. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel ging ich im Kopf erst mal durch, was ich denn heute abend anziehen und in welchem Club ich mein neu gewonnenes Singleleben feiern würde als ich unvermittelt gegen etwas ziemlich hartes prallte. Wie sich bald herrausstellte war das harte Teil ein alter Mann mit Rauschebart, der sich nicht im Mindesten daran störte, daß meine Einkauftüten in den umliegenden Pfützen gelandet waren. _So viel also zur sprichwörtlichen Höflichkeit der Engländer._ Ich murmelte also ein Zähneknirschendes "Sorry", pflückte meine Tragetaschen aus den Sifflöchern auf der Straße und wollte mich gerade wieder aufmachen, als mein Blick unvermittelt auf die Schuhe des Alten trafen._ Scheiße, ich hatte ja schon viele exzentrische Menschen gesehen, aber der hier hat definitiv einen Hau weg._ Nicht nur, daß seine Schuhe leuchtend blau und mit goldenen Sternchen verziert waren, nein, sie waren an der Spitze auch so komisch spitz und gebogen. So wie diese komischen Schnabeltreter, die der kleine Muck getragen hat. Und als ich schon dachte das wärs gewesen, glotz ich an Opa hoch und was seh ich? Nen Umhang! Auch blau mit diesen blöden goldenen Sternchen! Echt mal, wer trägt denn heute noch einen Umhang? Und dazu noch so einen häßlichen! Zusammen mit der komischen Brille und dem überspitzen Hut hätte der Sarganwärter glatt jeden Dumbledore-look-alike-Wettbewerb gewonnen.

Ich muß wohl ziemlich dämlich geglotzt haben, denn der alte Sack grinste mich auf diese saublöde Art an, also die, wo du dir denkst "der hat nicht mehr alle Murmeln im Beutel" du dir aber nicht sicher bist, ob da nicht doch irgendwas mehr dahinter steckt. Nach circa einer halben Minute gegenseitigem Beglotzen war ich mir dann mehr oder weniger sicher, daß der komische Kauz einfach nur seinen Pfleger verlohren hat und eigentlich schon lange wieder in seiner Gummizelle hocken und die Wände ankauen sollte. Ich sagte mir also _"Scheiß drauf! Du bist schließlich nicht in London um alte Sabbergreise anzuglotzen!"_ und wollte gerade meinen faulen Hintern in Bewegung setzen als dem ollen Sargnagel endlich einfiel, daß er der englischen Sprache mächtig ist. "Miss Gordok?" Betretene Stille bis mir klar wird, daß das ja tatsächlich mein Name ist. Ich ließ mein obligatorisches "...öhm, yeah?" ( optional auch "Uhm...yeah?", "Err...yeah" oder "Höh?" ) verlauten. "Sally-Anne Gordok?" Tatsache! Der strange Kerl kannte tatsächlich meinen vollen Namen. Da fragt man sich doch ganz spontan woher die lebende Organspende das nun wieder weiß. Den saudämlichen Gesichtsausdruck hat er jedenfalls mal als Zustimmung angesehen und munter drauf los gequasselt. Sein Name wäre Albus Dumbledore und er wäre ja so was von aussergewöhnlich froh mich endlich gefunden zu haben. Blah, blah. Ich hab nicht so richtig zugehört, weil ich mich immer noch gefragt hab, welcher meiner Freunde so bescheurt gewesen sein könnte den alten Tattergreis auf mich anzusetzen. Ob ich ihm überhaupt zuhören würde, wollte er ganz unvermittelt wissen. Wieder ein für mich typisches "Häh? oh, yeah..." Das hat er mir wohl nicht abgenommen, denn seine eh schon faltige Stirn wird um ein paar tiefe Furchen reicher. Scheinbar war er wohl nicht allzusehr davon angetan, daß ich seinem enorm wichtig klingenden Gefasel nicht andächtig gelauscht habe. Wie dem auch sei, ich hab ihm kurz, aber verständlich klargemacht, daß ich von derartigen Scherzen nicht das geringste halten würde und daß er Kathy, Joe und Barber ( kein Scheiß, so heißt mein Kumpel wirklich.... okay, ich hab ihn so kennen gelernt und nie rausgefunden wie er wirklich heißt... ) oder wer auch immer ihn zu dem Bullshit überredet hat ausrichten könnte was genau sie mich mal können. Und schon war ich wieder im Begriff den alten Mann einen alten Mann sein zu lassen und endlich meine arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Tüten auspacken zu gehen.

Hätte ich auch gemacht, wenn da nicht so ein Typ aufgekreuzt wäre, der verdächtig danach aussah als könne er mich ein, zwei Nächte wachhalten. Okay, er war nicht gerade Vin Diesel, aber auf Muskelprotze stand ich eh noch nie. Er war auch nicht unbedingt Brad Pitt, aber mit Zahnpastalächeln konnte ich auch noch nie was anfangen. Bevor ich mir hier den Mund fusslig rede, er hatte das gewisse Etwas. Wenn ich nicht vorher die Harry Potter Filme gesehen hätte ( und Alan Rickman als einzig wahren sabber Snape akzeptiert hätte), wäre **der** Kerl genau meine Vorstellung von Severus "dem Mysteriösen" Snape gewesen. Es passte einfach alles, von der Hakennase über die _hüstel_ "vornehme Blässe," von den langen, fettigen Haaren über die schwarzen Augen, die mich sofort in ihren Bann schlugen. Da stand er also ein Traum in Schwarz, Fleisch gewordenes Mysterium, absolut unnahbar, mit anschätzigem Blick mir gegenüber murmelte er irgendwas ins Ohr vom Sabberlappen mit dem scharfen Sternen-Überwurf._ Meine Güte! Meine Hormone fuhren nicht nur Achterbahn, sie waren kurz davor sich im Breakdancer mächtig vollzukotzen!! _Doch so schnell er aufgekreuzt war, so fix war er auch wieder in der Menschenmenge abgetaucht und so sehr ich auch versuchte mir den Hals nach ihm auszurenken, der Mistkerl war einfach weg._ Verdammt!_ Ich ließ geistig ein paar Kraftausdrücke ab während sich der alte Sack gegenüber offensichtlich königlich amüsierte. Da sich die altersschwache Vogelscheuche meiner Aufmerksamkeit zumindest für den Augenblick sicher sein konnte wurde ich wieder mal aufs Übelste vollgetextet und ehe ich michs versah saß ich dem Opa gegenüber in einer der übelsten Speelunken die ich in meinem gesamten Leben gesehen hatte ( und das waren nicht unbedingt wenige gewesen ).

Das Volk das sich da versammelt hatte sah ausnahmslos aus, als hätte es die Kelly Family überfallen und ihre Altkleidersäcke geplündert. Nichts gegen einen alternativen Klamottenstil, aber mir gefiel sogar meine verwaschene Jeans und mein türkises Poloshirt besser als das. Dunkle Umhänge, Hüte, Schnabelschuhe und mittendrin ich in blue Jeans und 7cm Hochhackigen. Ein allgemeines Rumgeglotze war das. Nicht auszuhalten! Der Aushilfs-Dumbledore orderte auf jeden Fall "zum Auftauen" wie er beteuerte erst mal zwei Butterbier. Da weder Butter noch Bier zu meinen Grundnahrungsmitteln gehören und unter normalen Umständen auch nicht den Weg in meinen Kühlschrank finden, war ich erst mal skeptisch. Nach einer Geruchsprobe, vorsichtigem Antippen der Schaumkrone, noch einer Schnüffelprobe und einem zaghaften Nippen ( mein Gegenüber hatte sich mitlerweile den halben Krug reingedreht, die andere Hälfte hing in seinem Bart ) war ich allerdings mehr als überzeugt davon, daß die Plörre gar nicht mal so übel war. Beschreiben könnte ich das jetzt gar nicht mehr so genau, aber eins sei gesagt, weder Butter noch Bier haben jemals diesen Reiz auf mich ausgeübt. Irgendwann während meiner Mini-Versuchsreihe mit dem Butterbier mußte Silberlocke wohl wieder angefangen haben zu reden. Jedenfalls bekam ich mit halbem Ohr so was mit wie "Hexe" und "Amnesie." Spätestens jetzt hätten wohl eigentlich meine Spider-Sensoren anfangen sollen ordentlich Radau zu schlagen, aber aus mir völlig unerfindlichen Gründen fiel es mir schwer Weißbart das ganze krumm zu nehmen. "Also hör mal, Opa. Ich weiß ja nicht wer von meinen beknackten Freunden meint das wär ne prima Sache mich so zu verarschen, aber du kannst langsam die "Versteckte-Kamera-Nummer" sein lassen. Darauf fall ich echt nicht rein." Grinsebart fiel die Kinnlade runter. Das hätte nichts mit meinen Freunden zu tun, ich sollte doch endlich mal aufhören so verdammt stur zu sein und statt dessen zuhören. Mein dümmliches Grinsen genügte ihm wohl nicht als Antwort, denn er rasselte noch einmal brav seinen Text runter.

In Kurzform hieß das ganze für mich, daß ich eine bedeutende Hexe der Zaubererwelt gewesen sein sollte _lach_ die man mit irgendeinem Zauberbann belegt hatte, damit sie zeitweise alles vergisst. _Nee, ist klar._ Und der Hempel wegen dem man dieses ganze Brimborium veranstaltet hatte ( Voldemort - wie sollte es auch anders sein? ) würde jetzt gerade wieder zu neuer Macht aufsteigen und ich wäre ja schließlich so was von wichtig, daß meine Sicherheit ( wegen der man den Bann gesprochen hatte ) weniger wichtig wäre als meine Mithilfe im Kampf gegen eben diesen Fuzzie. Auf die Frage wieso ich dann bitte genau wüßte, daß ich bei meinen Eltern aufgewachsen sei, erklärte er mir, daß ich vor sechs Jahren erst bei den Menschen untergekommen war, bei denen ich bisher gelebt hatte. Vorher hätte man mich irgendwo in Brighton am Strand aufgelesen, wo ich, nur mit einem übergroßen Woody Woodpecker T-shirt bekleidet, aufgefunden worden war. _Verdammt! Der Kerl hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht._ Tatsächlich war ich vor sechs Jahren am Strand von Brighton aufgewacht und hatte mich an nichts erinnern können. Nachdem man mich zunächst in ein Waisenhaus abgeschoben hatte, war ich bei der Familie Gordok untergekommen. Mein immer noch recht skeptischer Blick veranlaßte den Schnabeltassentrinker immerhin dazu abrupt aufzustehen und mich in die hinterletzte Ecke der Kaschemme zu schleifen. Dort riß ihm wohl endgültig der Gedultsfaden. Er hantierte mit dem Türknauf und ich fragte mich, ob er wohl dringend zum Klo mußte. Warum sonst sollte man schon wie ein Irrer an irgendner Tür rappeln? Die Tür führte jedoch keineswegs zur Toilette. Vielmehr endete sie vor einer Backsteinmauer.

Genervt hämmerte Grauhaupt auf ein paar Steine und ich sprang drei Meter zurück. _Scheiße! Die verdammte Mauer bewegt sich!_ Die Mauersteine knirschten und knackten und in affenartiger Geschwindigkeit hatte ich freien Blick auf eine kleine Straße in der sich die unterschiedlichsten Umhangträger die Klinke in die Hand gaben. Jetzt war es an mir die Kinnlade mit den Füßen aufzufangen. _Was für eine kranke Scheiße war das denn jetzt?!_ Und was macht Opa? Schnalzt mit der Zunge als ob er mich für meine Ausdrucksweise tadeln will. _Boah, Opi, ich hab ja nicht mal angefangen! _In aller Seelenruhe hat er dann wenigstens meine Einkaufstüten aufgesammelt, mir einen Schubs durch die Tür gegeben und mich mitten in einen Pulk Menschen befördert. Im Nachhinein wundert es mich echt nicht, daß die Fritzen in der Kneipe sich nicht im Mindesten daran gestört haben, daß da plötzlich ne Wand weggeht. Mich allerdings schon. Da stand ich mitten auf der Straße und guckte wie mein Arbeitskollege als ihm meine beste Freundin an die Klöten gepackt hat ( ziemlich blöd also ) auf die Wand die da eigentlich nicht hätte sein sollen. Da wo ich grad durchgelatscht worden war stand jetzt eine solide Backsteinmauer. Nee, das war echt zu viel für mich. Ich dachte kurz darüber nach, mir ein Gummihühnchen auf den Kopf zu schnallen, barfuß durch die Straßen von London zu laufen und lauthals Wolfgang Petry Lieder zu schmettern. Wer denn Wolfgang Petry wäre? _Ey hallo? Wieso liest der Penner eigentlich meine Gedanken!??! _Das fand ich nicht nur ziemlich schockierend, sondern auch noch Mörder-unhöflich. Allerdings holte mich das Ganze ziemlich schnell aus meiner geistigen Verwirrung. Der Tattergreis erklärte mir auf meine unwirsche Frage was zur Hölle grad passiert wäre, daß wir uns in der Winkelgasse befänden, er mit mir nach Hogwarts aufbrechen würde und ich endlich mal kapieren sollte, daß er keine Witze machen würde.

Nachdem ich mit der "benutz den Holzhammer durch die Blume" - Taktik konfrontiert worden war ergab ich mich erstmal in mein Schicksal. So richtig gepeilt hab ich das damals natürlich nicht, aber was blieb mir großartig anderes übrig als hinter Dumbledore ( denn er war es tatsächlich und ich war mir nicht sicher was er von meinen nicht gerade freundlichen Betitulierungen hielt ) herzustapfen. Nachdem er mich durch den schlimmsten Menschenauflauf durchgeboxt hatte, standen wir plötzlich in einem kleinen Laden der aussah als sollte dort eigentlich meterweise Staub liegen. Aber Pustekuchen. Zwar sah es in dem Geschäft in etwa aus wie in meiner Wohnung ( also in etwa so, als wäre eine zwei Zentner schwere Bombe mitten im Wohnzimmer explodiert ), aber nicht ein einziges Staubkorn war zu sehen. Allerdings auch kein Verkäufer. Dumbledore räusperte sich geräuschvoll und eine Schrecksekunde später glotzte mich ein hageres Strichmännchen von Ladenbesitzer aus grauen Augen an. Kaum zu glauben, aber vor Schreck hab ich gleich mal losgekreischt. "Missss Gordok!" zischelte die Bohnenstange in feinstem Zwirn. "Es ist mir eine Freude zu sehen, daß Sie erneut den Weg in meinen bescheidenen Laden gefunden haben. Mit Sicherheit wird es Sie mit großer Freude erfüllen zu wissen, daß wir uns Ihres Zauberstabes angenommen und ihn für Sie in Verwahrung genommen haben." Damit drückte er mir höchst feierlich ein Stück Holz in die Hand, daß ich wahrscheinlich irgendwie nur mit allergrößter Ehrfurcht in die Hände hätte nehmen sollen. Ich fragte mich langsam ob alle Zauberer so langathmig waren. Ein einfaches "Hier! Hab drauf aufgepaßt!" hätte es doch auch getan, oder? "Und was mach ich jetzt mit dem Ding?" Vielleicht hätte ich das Teil nicht so schwungvoll in Dumbles Richtung halten sollen, denn der zuckte zusammen und drückte den Stab schleunigst nach unten. Hinter mir war geräuschvolles Einatmen zu hören. "Was'n?"

Mr. Olivander, wie der knochige alte Verkäuferfriese hieß, gab mir einen fachmännischen Abriß darüber wohin genau ich mit meinem Piekestöckchen tunlichst nicht zu fuchteln hatte. Besonders kurz war seine Moralpredigt im Übrigen nicht. Und auch nicht besonders nett... Da sich Dumbledore nicht die Mühe machte ihn darüber aufzuklären, daß ich von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung hatte, tat ich das ganze mit einem fachmännischen "Mmkay" ab und sah zu, daß ich aus Silberauges Wirkungskreis rauskam. Man sollte meinen das wäre jetzt genug für einen Tag gewesen und daß Dumbledore mich einfach an meinem Hotel abgesetzt hätte, aber weit gefehlt! Zuerst latschten wir ( vielleicht auch nur ich ) uns die Füße platt, besuchten Gringotts ( die Kobolde waren wieder ein Schock, den ich am Liebsten mit einem Wodka Red Bull erledigt hätte ) um Britische Pfund gegen Knuts, Sickel und Galleonen umzutauschen, kauften "schickliche Kleidung" ( wobei ich nicht genau weiß was Dumbledore gegen tiefen Ausschnitte und Miniröcke einzuwenden hatte ), Kessel, Besen etc. und machten uns schließlich auf einen Kamin zu finden. Mir schwante schon Übles als Dumble mir einen von Flohpuder erzählte und ich bin nach wie vor nicht davon überzeugt, daß der praktische Nutzen die Asche an diversen Körperstellen rechtfertigt an denen man lieber keine unerwünschten Substanzen hätte. Aber da ich meine erste Reise mit dem Flohpuder überlebte und mehr oder weniger in einem Stück ( ich hatte diverse Fingernägel eingebüßt als ich gegen eine Kaminwand titschte ) in Hogwarts ankam, war es wohl akzeptabel. Während ich ziemlich inkorrekt aus dem Kamin ausstieg und mich gleich lang legte, stieg Dumbledore ( der wohl zugegebenermaßen etwas mehr Erfahrung mit dieser Art sich fortzubewegen hatte ) seelenruhig und einigermaßen elegant über mich hinweg.

Ziemlich verdutzt lag ich für einen Moment auf dem Boden und sah mir die Fliesen genauer an. Der Zusammenstoß mit dem Kamin mußte heftiger gewesen sein als ich dachte. In meinem Kopf tanzten gerade drei lila Elefanten den Boogie-Woogie zu den Klängen von AC/DC. Dumbledore, der sich gerade angeregt mit einer Kreuzung aus Warzenschwein und Tennisballwurfmaschine unterhielt ( Ich schätze mal es war ein Hauself ), teilte mir, netterweise nachdem er mir aufgeholfen hatte, mit, daß der Hauself ( Ha! Es war ein Hauself! ) mich auf mein Zimmer bringen würde. Der Hauself, diese Absurdität der Natur, machte sich derweil schon an meinen Tüten zu schaffen, die ich ihm nur unter Androhung körperlicher Schmerzen aus den Wichsgriffeln winden konnte. Tja, Dumbledore verabschiedete sich höflich und versicherte mir, er werde sich darum kümmern, daß ich, sollte ich mich ausgeruht haben, morgen einen bedeutenden Zauberer treffen würde. Besagter Zauberer solle dann mein Gedächtnis wiederherstellen._ Soweit zumindest die Theorie!_


	2. Erstens kommt es anders

**Kapitel 2 - Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens stimmt das Timing nicht....**

Auf meinem Zimmer angekommen wollte ich mir eigentlich nur noch die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und versuchen aus diesem total beknackten Traum wieder aufzuwachen. Hat in etwa so gut funktioniert wie eine Bowlingkugel in eine volle Mineralwasserflasche zu stopfen. Zugegeben, das Zimmer war schon schick, so mit Brokatvorhängen, samtigem Sofa, Himmelbett aus Ebenholz und Seidenlaken und so, aber erstens war es arschkalt und die Seidendecke würde mich nicht grad warm halten und zweitens war ich viel zu aufgeregt zum Schlafen. Also hab ich erstmal jeden Schrank und jede Schublade kontrolliert. Naja, eigentlich hab ich meinen Koffer und meine Einkaufstüten ausgeräumt. Irgendein geistesgegenwärtiger Mensch ( oder Hauself, oder was auch immer ) hatte meinen Koffer vor die große Eichentruhe mit den Messingbeschlägen gestellt. Selbige stand direkt am Fußende von meinem Bett. Neben dem Sofa stand eine uralte, scheinbar aber funktionstüchtige Schirmlampe. Leider konnte ich nicht erkennen, wie zum Geier man dieses blöde Ding ankriegte, war leider kein Stromkabel dran. Wär ja auch blöd gewesen, so ganz ohne Strom.... Egal, neben der Lampe stand ein kleiner Tisch mit winziger Schublade. Darin fand ich auf Anhieb ( wie gesagt, war ja nicht besonders groß die Schublade ) Stift und Zettel. Okay, Stift ist übertrieben, es war eine lange, buschige, geschwungene Feder mit der ich offenbar auf dem Pergament rumkritzeln sollte, das ich Anfangs noch für ordinäres Papier gehalten hatte. Das passende Tintenfässchen fand ich übrigens auf dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch direkt unter dem Fenster. Also eine Ordnung hatten diese Leute! Im und auf dem Schreibtisch fand ich übrigens noch einiges an Lektüre. Überstieg allerdings mächtig meinen Horizont. Ich bin zwar eigentlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber da hätte genausogut was über Kernspaltung und Atomphysik drinstehen können, woran Stephen Hawking seine helle Freude gehabt hätte.

Nachdem ich das Thema abgehakt hatte, meine Klamotten endlich verräumt und meinen Pyjama angezogen hatte, legte ich mich aufs Bett und fing an alles aufzuschreiben. Dabei fiel mir auf, daß Schreiben auf einem Stück Pergament, daß auf einem Daunenkissen liegt, gar nicht mal so einfach ist. Vor allem wenn man mit dem Tintenfaß und der Feder höllisch aufpassen muß. Irgendwann muß ich wohl weggerazzt sein, denn als ich aufgewacht bin hatte ich nicht nur meinen Zeigefinger im Tintenfaß stecken, sondern die Sonne schien mir fröhlich ins Gesicht. _Miststück!_ Ich hab die Sonne nie gemocht und sie mich ganz offensichtlich auch nicht, sonst hätte ich ja nicht jeden Sommer Sonnenbrand gehabt. ( Und sollte ich jemals an Hautkrebs erkranken werde ich die Sonne verklagen! ) Nachdem ich allerdings zu faul war aufzustehen, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, den Schreibkram wegzuräumen und mich dann wieder ins Bett zu legen, blieb ich einfach noch etwas liegen. Meinen Finger hab ich zwar aus der Tinte genommen, aber so wirklich gemütlich war es danach auch nicht mehr. Also bin ich raus aus dem Bett, hab mir die nächstbesten Klamotten aus dem Schrank gefischt ( netterweise welche von denen die ich mit Dumble zusammen gekauft hatte ) und mich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem gemacht. Morgens bin ich immer ein bischen fies drauf und deshalb hab ich einfach vor mich hingemault. Gefunden hab ich die große Halle dann auch eigentlich nur, weil eins von den Gemälden mich auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hat. Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich mich bei ihm bedanken... weiß nur leider nicht mehr welches es war. Bin morgens auch immer etwas zu verstrahlt um mir Gesichter zu merken.

Nach dem ersten Kaffee war mir allerdings schon etwas wohler ums Herz. Ganz alleine in der Großen Halle zu frühstücken ist übrigens gar nicht lustig. Da hockt man rum, nörgelt vor sich hin bis irgendwann was zu Futtern auf dem Teller liegt ( Hauselfen sind also doch für irgendwas gut ), spachtelt dann was in sich rein und fragt sich ob man den Weltuntergang verschlafen hat. Ist schon verdammt groß das Teil wenn man so eine Halle ganz für sich alleine hat. Nach dem Essen ( Oh, welch Pünktlichkeit! ) kreuzte dann jedenfalls Dumbledore auf um mir zu sagen, daß sich der Fuzzie mit dem ich mich treffen sollte verspäten würde. Wie lange könnte er noch nicht sagen, er wär halt grad nicht aufzufinden. _Klasse! Sitz ich mir eben hier blöd in Hogwarts den Hintern platt!_ Davon wollte Dumble aber gar nichts wissen. Ich könnte ja schließlich mal den alten Filch besuchen gehen, oder mit Professor Binns quatschen oder so. Damit ich mich vielleicht von alleine an irgendwas erinnere. _Ja klar, dafür war der Zauberbann bestimmt auch gemacht, damit ich mich bei so Kleinigkeiten an irgendwas erinnere... _Dumbledore, reichlich angesäuert, meinte ich solle es wenigstens versuchen. Bin ich eben durch Hogwarts geeiert, auf der Suche nach weiß der Geier was. Gefunden hab ich nichts weiter. Zuerst hab ich ein bischen mit Peeves gelabert ( gar nicht mal so uninteressant, der Kleine ), dann hab ich die verschiedensten Gemälde genervt, anschließend hab ich den Fast-Kopflosen Nick getroffen ( der wiederum war völlig uninteressant ) und als ich dachte es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, bin ich auch noch auf Haggrid gestoßen. Das heißt eigentlich hat er mich umgestoßen als er mit nem Mordsviech von einem Truthahan bewaffnet durch den Korridor gelatscht kam. Bei seiner Größe kann man wohl jemanden wie mich schon mal übersehen, schätze ich.

Als er meinen lautstarken Protest dann doch mal wahrgenommen hat, dämmerte es langsam hinter seiner Riesenstirn und beim Versuch mich zu umarmen hat er mir fast ein paar Rippen gebrochen. Obwohl der Riesendepp eigentlich der Letzte gewesen wäre mit dem ich mir ein produktives Gespräch hätte vorstellen können, war ich angenehm überrascht als ich in seiner Hütte saß. Auch wenn er in etwa so helle war wie eine durchgebrannte Osram 2000 konnte er einen 1A Schnaps brennen. Und während wir um die Wette soffen erzählte er mir nebenbei was ich denn früher für ein Mensch gewesen wäre. Angeblich war ich nicht nur hochkorrekt gewesen, hätte immer schön den Regeln nach gespielt, sondern auch hochbegabt, so daß ich mehrere Klassen übersprungen hatte. _Wow, wieso fühlte ich mich bloß so stark an Percypuss Weasley erinnert?_ Ich war mir nicht unbedingt sicher ob ich mich selbst gemocht hätte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Irgendwann im Laufe des Schnapsseeligen Abends ließ Haggy dann aber die absolut Bombe platzen. Neben höchst korrekt und hochbegabt war ich auch noch eine miese kleine Ratte gewesen, die versucht hatte Professor Snape beim Wizengambot anzuschwärzen. Mit meiner unglaublich penetranten Art hatte ich mich scheinbar bei einem der Oberen eingeschmeichelt und ihm mögliche Todesesserkandidaten geliefert. Darunter auch Snape. _Whooops! Das erklärte Snapes hasserfülllten Blick in London... _Nach dieser Nachricht war mir so gar nicht mehr nach Saufen. Vielmehr fühlte ich, daß ich eh schon einen in der Krone hatte. Um genau zu sein hatte ich sämtliche Leuchter am Glühen und wenn ich nicht bald meinen Arsch ins Bett schaffte, würde ich wohl die Nacht über kotzend auf Haggrids Klo verbringen.

Artig verabschiedete ich mich von Haggrid, drückte Fang einen dicken Kuß auf sein Sabbermaul ( ich mußte wirklich voll sein! ) und stapfte in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit in Richtung Schloß. Die kühle Abendluft tat meinem Magen allerdings nicht besonders gut und auf halber Strecke mußte ich mich erstmal meines Frühstücks entledigen. Und wer mußte natürlich gerade dann durchs Halbdunkel huschen während ich kopfüber in den Büschen hing? Richtig! Severus Snape - Nachtschattengewächs der Extraklasse und das heißeste mir bekannte Teil in ganz Hogwarst. Sein überraschtes Glotzen wandelte sich in Raketenartiger Geschwindigkeit vom missbiligenden Starren in einen vernichtenden Blick. Gut erzogen wie ich nun mal war, hob ich die Hand zum Gruß. ( was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? ) Kein Gruß. War ja klar. _Mädel, dein Timing ist wie immer...würg _Den Rest des Abends verbrachte ich in meinem Zimmer in inniger Umarmung mit der Kloschüssel.


	3. Was machen wir bloß mit dir?

**Kapitel 3 - Was machen wir bloß mit dir?**

Nachdem ich mich ins Bett geschleppt hatte, schlief ich den Schlaf der Gerechten. Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich einen Schädel in der Größe eines Fußballstadions und wunderte mich ernsthaft wie ich damit durch die Tür gepaßt hatte. Mein erster Weg führte also in Richtung Krankenflügel oder besser gesagt in die Richtung in die ich selbigen vermutete. Wenn man Gemälde in einem Anfall von Morgenlaune anmault mag das noch in Ordnung sein, sie aber mit der mir eigenen Direktheit anzublaffen offenbar nicht. So verbrachte ich eine halbe Stunde damit ziellos von einem Korridor in den nächsten zu latschen bis ich durch Zufall mein Ziel gefunden hatte. Genervt klopfte ich mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Tür....dann noch einmal.... noch mal etwas lauter...._Wieso war die Pompfrey eigentlich nicht da wenn man sie mal dringend brauchte? _Vielleicht sollte ich zu Haggrid runterlatschen und da weiter machen wo ich abends aufgehört hatte. Nein, so dringend brauchte ich den Schnaps auch wieder nicht. Also den ganzen Weg wieder zurück und ab in die Große Halle Kaffee tanken. Zu meiner Überraschung war schon jemand dort. An seinem Platz am Lehrertisch saß Snape und kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. Vor ihm stand ein Becher mit Kaffee. Er war so von dem Pergament eingenommen, daß er nicht mitbekam, daß ich reingekommen war. Auch nicht, daß ich "Hallo:" sagte oder daß ich auf ihn zugestapft kam. _Also entweder ist das Pergament der Zaubererplayboy oder der ignoriert mich extra. _Als ich vor ihm stand und mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rumwedelte sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, zischte was von "Unverschämtheit" und raffte seine Sachen zusammen. "Öhm, tschuldigung. Hörst du schlecht?" wollte ich wissen. Mein breites Grinsen stieß auf grenzenloses Unverständnis. Er nuschelte irgendwas davon das man arbeitende Menschen nicht stören sollte, daß ich meine Nase gefälligst nicht in Dinge stecken sollte, die mich nichts angingen und überhaupt. Damit wünschte er mir wohl guten Tag und verschwand in einem Geflatter aus Robe und Pergament. "Ey! Du hast deinen Stift...ach, vergiss es." Nicht mal seine blöde Feder wollte er zurückhaben. _Pfff. Der is aber auch zickig! _Und schon war ich wieder alleine in der großen Halle.

Nachdem ich eine Zeit lang gelangweilt Luftlöcher geguckt hatte, beschloss ich mein Glück zu testen und mir einen Kaffee reinzuziehen. Kurz hab ich drüber nachgedacht, einfach den von Snape zu saufen ( der stand ja nun mal da rum ), aber der war kalt. Also hab ich mich an den nächstbesten Tisch gesetzt ( ist ja nicht so als hätte ich keine Auswahl gehabt ) und lautstark nach Kaffee verlangt. Der Kaffee war heiß und stark und auch wenn mein Magen erstmal rumohrte, kippte ich ihn mir rein und er blieb drin. Da saß ich also und hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer was ich mit dem neuen Tag anfangen sollte. Wieder runter zu Haggrid und noch ein paar Kurze kippen? _Nee, das Gepichel vom Vortag hält erstmal vor._ In die Bibliothek latschen und Bücher konsultieren? _Bei aller Liebe nicht! Mein Schädel bringt mich um._ Dann vielleicht wieder sinnlos durch die Flure eiern, damit ich mir die Wege endlich behalten kann? _In dem Zustand kann ich froh sein wenn ich mein Zimmer wiederfinde._ Nicht mal Dumbledore konnte ich heute nerven. Der alte Katheterträger hatte sich mit seiner Leidensgenossin McGonagall aufgemacht diesen höchst ominösen Zauberer zu finden, der für meinen Gedächtnisverlust und den damit verbundenen Schlamassel verantwortlich war. Also beschloss ich erstmal unter die Dusche zu hüpfen. Eine heiß-kalte Dusche würde meine Lebensgeister schon wieder auf Vordermann bringen. Soweit zumindest der Plan.

Nach dem Duschen legte ich mich wieder aufs Bett um etwas zu entspannen und mein "Tagebuch" zu schreiben. _Für eine Aspirin würde ich jetzt töten._ Ich mußte wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich wieder aufwachte ging es zwar meinem Kopf besser, aber mein Finger steckte - wie sollte es auch anders sein - wieder im Tintenfass. _So ein Dreck!_ Also erstmal brav die Griffelchen waschen. Da ich nicht den leisesten Peil hatte, wie spät es eigentlich war, dackelte ich erstmal los um mir etwas Essbares zu organisieren. In der großen Halle lauerte schon der Fast-Kopflose Nick, den ich am liebsten gleich von seinem Elend befreit hätte. Mit lautem Geschrei schwebte er hinter einem etwas kleinerem Geist her, der mit Tellern jonglierte. Der Kleine war allerdings so grottenschlecht, daß alle Nas lang ein lautes Krachen ertönte, als die Teller unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Marmorboden machten. _Meine Fresse! So ein Geschrei am frühen Morgen! _Oder wann auch immer. "Ey! Geht das auch ne Tonspur leiser?!" gröhlte ich durch die Halle. Nee, offensichtlich nicht. Der fast-Hirnlose Nick schwebte immer noch kreischend wie die Trümmertunte die er war hinter dem jonglierenden Rotzlöffel her. So laut wie es meine Lungen zuließen, startete ich noch einen Versuch. "He ihr Arschkrampen!!! Leeeeeeiser!!" Ja, das hatte funktioniert. Wie angetackert blieben die zwei in der Luft hängen. Peeves kam wie ein nervtötendes Speedboat auf mich zugeschossen und blieb auf Augenhöhe hängen. "Geht doch!" grinste ich. "Das mit dem Jonglieren solltest du übrigens noch mal üben." "Und was wenn ich das so mag?" Zu meiner Verärgerung meinte der Nervbolzen er müsse unbedingt noch einen obendrauf setzen und eine Kaugummiblase direkt in meinem Gesicht platzen lassen. "Du kleiner Drecksack!" Ich versuchte ihn zu schnappen, aber da Geister die unangenehme Eigenschaft haben wegfliegen zu können hatte ich keine Chance.

Was folgte war eine wilde Hetzjagd quer durch die Große Halle, über Tische und Bänke. Es war ein Bild für die Götter - vorneweg Peeves, dahinter die Heulsuse Nick und hintendrein ich. Und obwohl ich eigentlich meine Ruhe wollte, machten wir drei einen Radau für zwölf. Ich stand gerad auf dem Lehrertisch und wollte einen Teller auf Peeves werfen, doch wie sollte es auch anders sein, genau in diesem Moment mußte jemand hereinplatzen. Damit aber nicht genug, zu meinem _Glück_ mußte es Argus Filch, der ewig stinkige Hausmeister sein. Um seine Beine strich schnurrend die häßlichste Kreatur auf Erden die sich jemals Katzte hatte schimpfen dürfen. Mir drängte sich die Frage auf, ob Mrs. Norris vielleicht Mrs. Filch heißen würde, wenn in der Zaubererwelt Sodomie bloß nicht so verpönt gewesen wäre.... Leider bemerkte ich ihn circa zwei Sekunden zu spät und der Teller hatte meine Hand schon verlassen, beschrieb einen wunderschönen Bogen über den sich mein Sportlehrer den Arsch weggefreut hätte und landete geräuschvoll und in seine Bestandteile zerlegt auf dem Marmorfußboden der großen Halle. Peeves brach sofort in ein Freudengeheul aus, das an die Feuerwehrsirene in meinem Ort erinnerte. Der Fast-genauso-dämlich-aussehende-wie-schwule Nick flog mit einem Schwall Tiraden und Entschuldigungen auf Filch zu. Der nahm davon allerdings keine Notiz sondern glotze wie ein Bücherregal auf Tauchfahrt. Das wiederrum löste bei mir einen heftigen Lachkrampf aus. So eine selten dämliche Fratze war mir schon länger nicht mehr untergekommen.

"Miss Gordok!?" Oy, der alte Zausel wußte meinen Namen. Naja, Neuigkeiten machen hier wohl schnell die Runde. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen raste er mit ausgestreckten Armen auf mich zu und nur ein beherzter Sprung rückwärts vom Tisch konnte mich davor bewahren von ihm umarmt zu werden. "Ey, Alter. Deine Wichsgriffel behälst du gefälligst bei dir, ist das klar?" Mrs. Norris quittierte das mit einem zustimmenden Fauchen. Wäre das Ganze nicht sowieso schon erschreckend genug gewesen hätte ich wahrscheinlich schnellstens das Weite gesucht. Doch meine Neugier und die Tatsache, daß mir der Fettlumpen Filch den direkten Weg zum Ausgang versperrte, führte dazu, daß ich mich, nachdem ich gebührenden Abstand zwischen mich und das Narbengesicht gebracht hatte, hinsetzte. "Also, Argus...Kennen wir uns schon...öhm...länger?" Hah! Der Penner konnte tatsächlich lachen. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Als nächstes würde ich wohl herausfinden, daß Dumbledore Strapse trug - was mich im Übrigen auch nicht gewundert hätte. Offensichtlich kannten wir uns nicht nur schon länger sondern auch _besser_. Okay, das reichte! Ich mußte da raus - sofort!! Und wie ich also da saß und meinen schnellstmöglichen Abgang plante trat Dumbledore in Erscheinung. Der Mümmelgreis hatte McGonagall im Schlepptau, die mal wieder eine Fresse zog, als hätte man ihr den Pferdeschwanz mit der Drahtbürste gezogen. _Wenn ich nur nahe genug heran käme könnte ich sicher die Kratzspuren sehen! _

Doch Dumbledore erstickte jeden Spaß im Keim und enließ McG, die schmalllippige Faltenfresse mit einem Nicken. Mir bedeutete er ihm in sein Büro zu folgen, wo er "höchst aufregende Neuigkeiten" für mich hätte. Nachdem er mich durch die Korridore gelotst und sein Passwort runtergeleiert hatte, machte er es sich in seinem Sessel bequem und lutschte in aller Seelenruhe Bonbons. Ich hoffte insgeheim es wären Berti Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und er würde eine finden, die nach angepisster Wolldecke schmeckte. Leider schien dem nicht so zu sein - sein "ich habe einen Stock im Arsch und mir gefällts" - Lächeln hielt sich jedenfalls so zäh in seinem Gesicht wie ein weggerotzter Kaugummi unter meinen neuen Stilettos. _Zur Sache, du Sausack!_ Nachdem er endlich fertig gelutscht hatte, ich dankend ein Bonbon und Tee abgelehnt hatte, machte er sich daran die Bombe platzen zu lassen. Nach und nach kristallisierte sich bei seinem Gebrummel etwas heraus, daß sich als der Grund dafür herausstellte, warum ich in Hogwarts festsaß und der Dummbeutel von einem Zauberer, der für mein Fiasko verantwortlich war immer noch nicht auf der Matte stand. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Gilderoy Lockhart, den Hobbyidioten und dümmsten aller Aufschneider, der es geschafft hatte, sich mit Ron Weasleys kaputtem Zauberstab das Hirn wegzupusten. _Liebes Schicksal, du bist die größte Schlampe von allen, nur daß du's weißt! _Und was fiel dem Jammerlappen von einem Direktor zu meiner Situation ein? Nichts.

"Was sollen wir nur mit Ihnen machen?" Ja, gute Frage, Opa. "Da Sie ja offensichtlich nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Zauberei haben sollten Sie fürs Erste hier bleiben. Morgen kommen allerdings die Schüler zurück." _Ach nein, Suuuper! Dann häng ich hier mit einer Horde Teenies rum, die mir ohne Probleme die Cholera an den Hals hexen können und ich kann mich nicht mal wehren? Das könnte euch so passen!_ Ich verzog mich in die Bibliothek und verbrachte den Rest des Tages und einen Großteil der Nacht mit dem was jeder vernünftige Mensch getan hätte - ich konsultierte die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek solange von Madamme Pince noch nichts zu sehen war. Mit einer Feder (was hätte ich für einen simplen Kugelschreiber gegeben) notierte ich mir schnell noch das Wichtigste und verzog mich irgendwann ins Bett. Hätte ich mir ja auch denken können, daß ich den Schlaf hätte brauchen können.... _Ja, HÄTTE!!!_


	4. Rotznasen und andere Dinge für die man e...

**Kapitel 4 - Rotznasen und andere Dinge für die man eine Kettensäge brauchen kann...**

Am nächsten Tag signalisierte mir der Krach vor meiner Tür, daß entweder AC/DC Back in Black waren oder, daß die Schüler in Hogwarts eingetroffen und auf dem Weg in ihre Schlafsääle waren. Das wiederum bedeutete, daß ich wieder mal die Hälfte des Tages verschlafen hatte. Die Lemminge in den Fluren waren allerdings so laut wie ausgewachsene Elefanten und das tat meinem ohnehin empfindlichen Kopf nicht besonders gut. Also zwang ich mich dazu mich zu duschen und anzuziehen um dann meinen Weg in die Große Halle zu suchen. Ein verspätetes Frühstück sollte doch wohl drin sein, oder nicht? Auf meinem Weg liefen mir allerhand hüfthohe Menschen entgegen, die ich in meiner unendlichen Weisheit als Erstklässler einstufte. Entweder die Kinder wurden immer kleiner oder ich hatte in der letzten Nacht einige Zentimeter mehr dazugeschlafen als es mir lieb war. Unter diesen wiederlichen Teppichratten waren allerdings auch ein paar nicht ganz so abstoßende Exemplare älteren Semesters. Einer von ihnen, ein blonder Schönling mit dem Slytherin-Abzeichen auf seiner Robe, glotzte mich an als wäre ich ein überfahrenes Opossum am Weihnachtsbuffet. "Eh, is was?" Das würde ich wohl nie rausfinden, denn zu ihm gesellten sich zwei Primaten imposanter Statur. Auf die hatte ich ja gar keinen Bock und so verzog ich mich den Flur runter um außerhalb ihrer Blickweite zu sein. Und weiter gings durch einen schier endlosen Strom nervtötender Winzlinge. Wie schön jetzt eine Kettensäge oder eine Buschmachete wäre kann vielleicht nicht jeder auf Anhieb nachvollziehen, aber man kann es sich etwa so vorstellen als würde man versuchen durch Treibsand zu waten - quengelnden, drängelnden, schubsenden Treibsand mit vielen kleinen Händen und Ellbogen, die einen ständig in den Bauch pieksen. _Yuck! Kettensääääge!!!_

Irgendwann hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft und war in der Großen Halle angekommen. Zu meinem Glück war niemand da, der mich hätte abfucken können. Ich setzte mich an irgendeinen Tisch und orderte lauthals mein Frühstück. Hah! Diese verdammten Monstrositäten lernten ziemlich schnell. Nach wenigen Augenblicken standen eine Tasse Kaffee, ein Teller Croissants und diverse Marmeladen vor mir. Und wie ich da so sitze und mein Frühstück in mich reinschaufele, wer kommt da zur Tür herein? Das Terror-Trio von Hogwarts, die Geißel der Menschheit in Teeniegestalt, drei pubertierende Pickelgesichter auf der Suche nach irgendetwas das offensichtlich in meiner Nähe liegen mußte. Wie sich herausstellte handelte es sich um die Schultasche von Ron Weasley, der einen Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte, als hätte man ihm gerade mit einer Baggerschaufel den Scheitel nachgezogen. Begleitet von Hermines "Tss, tss" - Lauten wühlte sich der Feuermelder durch die Bänke. _Hallo? Kann sich der Eumel nicht mal merken wo er gesessen hat?_ Offensichtlich nicht. "Öhm, tschuldigung, ich glaub du stehst auf meiner Tasche..." Joh, Bengel, wenn du das sagst... Genervt stand ich auf und tat einen Schritt zur Seite. Mit einem freudigen Aufschrei pflückte der Kleine seinen zerknautschten Beutel vom Boden auf. Okay, vielleicht hatte ich mit meinen hochhackigen Absätzen den einen oder anderen Abdruck hinterlassen, aber deshalb mußte man ja nicht gleich eine Fresse ziehen als wäre man grad in Scheiße gelatscht. _Oh nein, du fängst jetzt nicht an rumzuquengeln..._ Tat er doch. Hermine wies ihn zurecht, obwohl ich eigentlich auch ein paar passende Worte parat gehabt hätte. Harry hingegen stand wieder mal da und glotzte mich an wie ein schiefes Bücherregal. "Was is? Hab ich Spinat im Gesicht oder was?" Nein, hatte ich nicht. Total verwirrtes Gestammel war das Einzige was bei mir ankam.

In etwa hieß das was er da von sich gab wohl nur, daß er mich weder kannte noch einordnen konnte. Was ich denn hier machen würde und woher ich käme und blah, blah, blah. Nachdem Harry den Anfang gemacht hatte meinten die anderen Zwei wohl das wäre ein lustiges Frage und Antwort Spiel. So wirklich witzig fand ich das zwar nicht, aber da ich nichts besseres vorhatte, ließ ich mich drauf ein. Nachdem ich all ihre ach-so-brennenden Fragen halbwegs beantwortet hatte fragten sie mich ob ich später Lust hätte mit ihnen eine Runde am See abzuhängen. _Wow! Abhängen mit Harry Potter!_ Ich wußte gar nicht, daß die Schüler von Hogwarts tatsächlich Ausdrücke wie diese benutzten. Hah! Und da sagte man doch, daß J.K. Rowling keine Flüche zuließ. Das würde ich noch austesten. Zunächst einmal verabschiedeten sich die Drei jedoch wieder um ihre Taschen auszupacken. Als sie sich verzogen hatten kam in mir allerdings die Frage auf, wie alt die Nervbolzen wohl eigentlich waren. Wie vierzehn sahen sie jedenfalls nicht mehr aus. Das herauszufinden hob ich mir für später auf, wenn ich am See "abhängen" würde. Gerade als ich mein Frühstück beendet hatte, kam McGonagall, die alte Runzelbirne rein und teilte mir mit, daß dem Herrn Professor Dumbledore eine wundervolle Idee gekommen sei, wie ich meine Zeit in Hogwarts umbringen könnte. Also wieder raus aus der Großen Halle, durch die Flure geeiert, immer brav dem straffen Dudt von McG hinterher, ins Büro von Dumbledore und mir anhören was der Schnulli für mich parat hielt.

Als ob ich es mir nicht hätte denken können (offenbar war es mit DDs großer Rätselhaftigkeit nicht besonders weit her) war sein _hüstel_ Vorschlag, ich solle mit den anderen Schülern zusammen die Schulbank drücken bis ich mich an etwas erinnern könnte. Meinen Einwurf, daß Lockhart meine Erinnerungen doch offensichtlich pernanent verbockt hatte, überging er in seiner ach so charmanten Art. Natürlich warf das für mich erst mal die wichtigsten Fragen auf, nämlich in welchem Jahrgang ich denn meine neu gewonnene Freiheit einbüßen dürfte, welchem Haus ich angehören würde und welche Arschgeigen ich dadurch würde ertragen müssen. Um es kurz zu machen, es war der Potter Jahrgang _- hach, welche Überraschung - _Haus Ravenclaw, was bedeutete, daß ich zwar höchstwahrscheinlich fürs erste um eine erneute Begegnung mit Malfoy herumkommen würde, aber nähere Bekanntschaft mit den Patil-Gören machen durfte. Wenn die beiden mir allerdings allzu sehr auf den Sack gehen würden, würde ich die Versuchsreihe "bekommen eineiige Zwillinge dieselben Veilchen, wenn man sie verkloppt" und sie Bekanntschaft mit meiner Faust machen. Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte ich Dumbledore dann noch aus der Nase gezogen, daß der Potter Jahrgang "nunmehr in seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts" war. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen wenn ich in einem Jahr eingetrudelt wäre in dem ich die Geschehnisse schon kenne, oder wie?! _Das Schicksal muß mich einfach hassen!_ Nicht besonders erfreut, aber zumindest einer Beschäftigung gewiss trollte ich mich in meinen Bunker um mich umzuziehen und mich seelisch darauf vorzubereiten mich mit einer Horde Teenies in einem Klassenraum eingepfercht zu sein die mir zu allem Überfluß haushoch überlegen waren.

In der Schule war ich eigentlich nie eine besondere Leuchte gewesen. Ich hatte es zwar immer geschafft mich mit zweiern und dreiern durchzumogeln, aber mein derzeitiges Verständnis von Zauberei ließ mich wahrscheinlich ziemlich grenzdebil aussehen. Naja, wenigstens _Avada Kadavra_ sollte ich noch hinbekommen, oder nicht? Da ich ja dummerweise noch keine praktische Erfahrung mit meinem schicken neuen Zauberstab hatte beschloss ich die erste Stunde zu schwänzen und erstmal meine Topfpflanze zu grillen. Dumbledore hatte schließlich nicht gesagt ich solle mich auf direktem Wege zum Klassenraum bewegen. Ein bischen blöd kam ich mir allerdings schon vor wie ich da so vor meiner Blume stehe... Welcher Idiot hat eigentlich das schäbige Teil da geparkt? Ich stehe also da, fuchtele mit meinem Zauberstab vor dem Ding rum und sage _Accio ( wollen ja mal klein anfangen )_ und kriege das Gewächs schwungvoll gegen die Rippen gefeuert. Na zumindest das funktionierte schon mal. Da ich auf weitere blaue Flecke verzichten konnte hab ich erstmal ein paar andere Sprüche an meinem nutz- und wehrlosen Zimmergrün ausprobiert. _Impedimenta_ funktionierte eins A und blies das Gestrüpp vom Tisch in eindrucksvollem Bogen einmal queer durchs Zimmer wo es mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Marmorfußboden aufprallte. Nachdem ich den Blumentopf ganz offensichtlich in tausend Teile gelegt hatte, legte ich noch schnell den _reparo_ nach. _Hey, so langsam macht das Spaß! _Ich wollte nur nicht den ganzen Tag da stehen und die Blume durchs Zimmer schleudern, deshalb machte ich kurzen Prozess und zerlegte sie mit _reducto_. In einem Schauer von Blütenblättern, Erde und Tonscherben zu stehen ist allerdings nur halb so lustig wie man sich das vorstellt.

Zu blöd das ich noch keinen Spruch gefunden hatte, der mir den Mist wieder aus den Klamotten fegt. Also raus aus den Klamotten, fix unter die Dusche gehüpft und saubere Klamotten angezogen. Als ich aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer wiederkam lag auf meinem Bett eine Rolle Pergament, ein Zettel und ein Federkiel. _Wenn ich diesen Scheiß-Hauself erwische! Lern gefälligst anzuklopfen, du Spaddel und renn nicht einfach ungefragt in meinem Zimmer rum!! _Ich nahm den versteckten Hinweis an und machte mich mit dem beiliegenden Stundenplan bewaffnet auf in Richtung Verliese. _Yeay! Potions!_ Das hieß Snape und dem wiederum sah ich mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits war das eine schicke Gelegenheit Severus Snape aus der Nähe zu betrachten und jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seiner zauberhaften blassen Haut genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen andererseits war das wieder eine dieser Gelegenheiten die ich für gewöhnlich dazu nutzte mich zum totalen Affen zu machen. Aber es nützte nichts, ich war so bereit wie ich es nur hätte sein können als ich mich an die erstbeste Gruppe gackernder Weiber anschlich die in ihren Ravenclaw Umhängen vor dem Verlies offensichtlich _hochgeistige_ Gespräche führten. Zu meinem recht zweifelhaften Glück drehten sich zwei dieser Hühner im gleichen Moment um und grinsten mich an als hätte ich eine Wagenladung feinster Schweizer Schokoladenpralinen im Gepäck und sie gerade ihre Tage. _Okay, ich gebs ja nicht gerne zu, aber die machen mir Angst! _Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken kam die erste auf mich zu. _Oh Klasse, das kann doch wohl nur Padma Patil sein. Ich wußte es - das Schicksal ist ein Miststück._ Ganz stolz stellte sie sich auch gleich als ebenjene vor und klärte mich darüber auf, daß Dumble so freundlich gewesen war die gesamte Schülerschaft über meine Anwesenheit zu informieren. Und darüber, daß ich für eine Weile an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen sollte, man mich jedoch nicht nach den Gründen fragen sollte. _Hallo?! Werd ich hier vielleicht auch mal gefragt ob ich was will? Scheinbar nicht._

Offenbar hatte Dumbledore in seiner grenzdebilen Geistesgegenwart vergessen mich darüber zu informieren, daß ich über Nacht zum Schaustück mutiert war. Fräulein Patil schwätzte auf jeden Fall munter auf mich ein und ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin als sie mir Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin und noch ein paar andere Nulpen vorstellte. Zu meinem Glück ( erwähnte ich schon, daß ich es für sehr zweifelhaft halte?) erschien genau in diesem Moment Severus Snape auf der Bildfläche. Er war offensichtlich hinter mir den Gang herunter gekommen, denn als erstes hörte ich seine samtweiche Stimme, die mich sofort in ihren Bann schlug. Wenigstens das hatte er Alan Rickman voraus. Wenn ich Rickmans Stimme schon für samtig hielt so ließ mich diese Stimme bis in die Grundtiefen meiner Seele erschaudern. Die Worte, so hart sie auch klingen sollten, waren Musik in meinen Ohren und jede Silbe tröpfelte wie ein Regentropfen in einen See und hinterließen kleine Echos in meinem Herzen. Jedes einzelne meiner Haare stellte sich einzeln auf, ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Mitte aus und ich hatte das Gefühl ihn hier und jetzt auf der Stelle bespringen und zu Boden küssen zu wollen. Natürlich konnte ich mich gerade so noch zurückhalten. Hätte vielleicht auch ein bischen komisch ausgesehen...

Dennoch schlich sich ein äußerst dämliches Grinsen auf mein Gesicht, daß sich auch mit Terpentin nicht hätte wegwischen lassen. Das irritierte Padma sichtlich. Sie machte erst ein ziemlich dämliches Gesicht und ließ dann ein gequältes Lächeln folgen. Ob ich auf Ärger ständ? _Klar doch, ich bin ein Problem Child. _Meine Vorliebe für in den Dunklen Künsten bewanderten Proffessoren mußte ich ihr ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden. Wir folgten Snape in den Klassenraum und Padma zerrte mich mit auf ihren Platz. _Ich wäre fast ganz nach vorne geschwebt._ Die Stunde an sich war ziemlich langweilig. Wir hackten, putzten und köchelten verschiedene Zutaten und am Ende schwamm in meinem und Padmas Kessel irgendeine Pampe die mich von der Konsistenz her an Teer erinnerte. Ob das wohl so gedacht war? Nicht wirklich. Snape erspähte ein paar Kessel weiter in Lisa Turpins Kessel etwas ganz ähnliches und zog Ravenclaw gleich ein paar Punkte ab, was Turpins Lisa sehr niedergeschlagen mit einem Schnüffeln quittierte.

Padma indess klärte mich auf, daß Lisa sich nichts sehnlichster wünsche als den dämlichen Hauspokal zu gewinnen. _Hopsala! Dämlich?!_ Wo Padmas Prioritäten lagen war mir allerdings im Laufe der Stunde klargeworden. Die ganze Zeit laberte sie mir die Ohren voll welcher Typ denn nun der schärfste war, wer die größte Niete und wer gerade noch so eben in welche der beiden Kategorien geschlittert war. Ron war in der Nietenkiste gelandet, während Harry dank seines Bekanntheitsgrades in der unteren Hälfte der guten Kiste gelandet war. Obwohl Snape uns einige böse Blicke zugeworfen hatte, hatte er nicht mal einen Mucks gemacht. Irgendwie kam mir das komisch vor. Da labert die Tusse so laut, daß es wirklich jeder mitkriegt und er nutzt die Chance Ravenclaw noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen nicht? _Junge! Wirst du weich?_ Irgendwoher in meinem Kopf kam ein fieses Stimmchen. _Und wenn er Angst vor dir hat? Du mußt ein ganz schönes Miststück gewesen sein. Wer weiß was du mit ihm angestellt hast?_ Tja, wahrscheinlich nichts was ich heute mit ihm anstellen würde. Die Stunde war allerdings sehr schnell vorbei und ich fand ich hatte nicht annähernd genug Zeit gehabt ihn eindringlich anstarren zu können. Der Professor raffte in Sekundenschnelle seinen Plunder zusammen und stürmte aus dem Klassenraum. Oookay, vielleicht hat er doch was gegen mich...._aber nichts was wirkt, mein Freund._ Während Padma mich im Laufe des Tages auf penetranteste Weise abnervte und mich von einer Stunde zur nächsten textete wartete ich mehr oder weniger geduldig ( ich hatte mehrere Federn zerkaut und herausgefunden wie man mit dem Zauberstab lustige Muster auf eine Rolle Pergament brennen konnte ) darauf, daß endlich Feierabend war. Als ich die Zeit endlich totgeschlagen hatte und es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, hätte ich mir auch genausogut die Frikadelle und das Schnitzel braten können, die Padma mir ans Ohr geschwafelt hatte.


	5. Abhaengen am See und andere Kraempfe

**Kapitel 5 - Abhängen am See und andere Krämpfe**

Das Abendessen gestaltete sich noch halbwegs angenehm, wenn man mal von den Nervattacken meiner neuen "Freundin" Padma und ihrem Gefolge hirnloser Zombies absah. Oder von den Kampfzwergen, die auf mich eingestürmt kamen um mich zu beäugen. Oder von den Blicken die mir vom Slytherin-Tisch entgegengebracht wurden. Es war ein allgemeines Geglotze und Gegaffe. Einer der Erstklässler besaß sogar die Frechheit mich am Ärmel zu zupfen und zu fragen ob ich ihm Nachhilfe in Arithmantik geben könnte. _Halloooo?! Hatte Dumbledore, der alte Hirni vielleicht vergessen zu erwähnen, daß ich nicht den blassesten Dunst davon hatte? Wessen Erinnerungsvermögen ist denn jetzt verkorkst?_ Nachdem ich die kleine Schmeißfliege losgeworden war, drallerte gleich die nächste Schockwelle auf mich zu. Es war Collin Creevey der mit seiner Kamera auf mich zukam. _Bleib weg, bleib weg, bleib weg!!!_ Blieb er natürlich nicht. Ein Blitzlicht und ein Zahnpastalächeln später stellte er sich vor. _Okay Blondie, noch so ne Aktion und du machst Bekanntschaft mit dem Klo. So eine Kopfspülung sollte dich etwas wachrütteln. _Unbeirrt quasselte er auf mich ein und erklärte mir, daß es ja so was von supi wäre mich zu treffen. Mich, die hochbegabte Schülerin, die es geschafft hatte, mehrere Klassen zu überspringen und diverse Todesesser hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen. _Ups, das könnte Malfoy Juniors Blick erklären._ Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu ihm verriet mir, daß ich damit gar nicht mal so falsch lag. Seine niedlichen blonden Augenbrauen hingen so tief, daß sie ihn wohl an der Nase hätten kitzeln können. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen. Allerdings wäre es wohl nicht unbedingt ratsam gewesen zu Malfoy zu laufen und ihm mein kleines Geheimnis zu erzählen. _Ach, dann glotz halt, Glubschi._

So schnell es ging verdrückte ich mich vom Ravenclaw-Tisch und wollte gerad möglichst unauffällig meinen Rückzug antreten, als ich auf irgendetwas ausrutschte und eine höchst elegante Bauchlandung vollführte. _Ja, das war unauffällig! _Bevor jedoch die erhofften Lacher kamen, preschten Harry, Ron und Hermine auf mich zu und erkundigten sich ob mit mir alles in Ordnung war. War es, vielleicht mal abgesehen davon, daß ich mich gerade vor versammelter Mannschaft zum Affen gemacht hatte. Wo wir doch alle schon so nett beisammen waren, schleppten mich Ron, Hermine und Harry gleich mal an den See, wo wir dumm in der Gegend rumsaßen und uns anschwiegen. Wie ich auch überlegte, mir wollte einfach kein Thema einfallen. Wir haben da also wirklich ziemlich lange rumgehockt und nichts gemacht. Ron rutschte derweil ungelenk hin und her und Hermine fragte ihn irgendwann ob er vielleicht auf einem spitzen Stein säße. Harry glotze total Gedankenverloren auf den See hinaus und sagte nix. Langsam aber sicher hatte ich das Gefühl, daß die drei etwas Mundfaul waren und außerdem wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, daß wir hier festwachsen würdem. _Los, sagt was. Irgendwas! Nicht? Na toll._ Irgendwann wurde es mir dann doch zu blöd mit den Gören dazusitzen und Luftlöcher zu glotzen. Ich fragte sie, ob sie Lust hätten mit mir zu Hagrid zu latschen. _Der hat bestimmt irgendwas worüber sich quatschen läßt. Und wenn nicht, hat er wenigstens noch Alkohol._

Sie stimmten zu und wir stapften zurück zu Hagrids Hütte. Auch der Rückweg gestaltete sich recht einsilbig und ich war so was von froh als ich die Stimme von Hagrid hörte. Auch wenn ich eigentlich kein besonderer Freund der Quarktasche war hätte ich mir in dem Moment nichts schöneres vorstellen können als sein Gebrabbel. Als wir vor seiner Türe standen begrüßte uns durch die Tür schon das Mordsviech von einem Köter, daß sich Haggrid als Schoßhündchen hielt. Fang winselte und kratzte so nervös an der Tür, daß ich mich fragte, ob Haggrid vielleicht die letzten drei Tage vergessen hatte ihn Gassi zu führen. Als Haggrid die Tür öffnete, schoß ein Fellball imenser Größe auf uns zu und begrub Harry und Ron direkt unter sich. Auch wenn ich mir ein dämliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte war ich einigermaßen überrascht, daß Hermine in Gelächter ausbrach. Offensichtlich hatte die Kleine mehr Humor als ich dachte. Nachdem Haggrid die Jungs von der Töle und ihrem Sabber einigermaßen befreit hatte, saßen wir gemeinsam am Tisch und die Kids durften heiße Schokolade trinken. Ich persönlich hatte Haggrid erstmal ein Pinnchen Schnaps aus den Rippen geleiert. Eigentlich war ich zwar keine große Säuferin, aber der Riese gegenüber war der beste Braumeister den ich bisher kennengelernt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er doch die eine oder andere gute Seite...

Wie dem auch sei. Haggrid brachte das Gespräch ins Rollen indem er uns erstmal vorschwafelte was er denn für die nächsten Stunden "Pflege magischer Tierwesen" geplant hatte. Ich war mir allerdings weder sicher, daß man die Tiere noch Haggrid wirklich auf arglose Schüler loslassen sollte. Das was er da erzählte schien nur so vor "niedlichen Krallen" und "gaaanz tollen Schnäbeln" zu strotzen - nicht unbedingt meine Traumvorstellung von einem Haustier. Irgendwann ließ Haggrid jedoch durchblicken, daß die ganz tollen Neuigkeiten ja schließlich nicht seine Viecher waren. Vielmehr war es wieder mal etwas, daß er uns nicht verraten dürfte. Das sollten wir schön für uns selbst herausfinden. Ich hasse es wirklich wenn jemand Andeutungen macht, aber dann doch die Klappe hält. Meine Versuche ihm mit Schnaps die Zunge zu lockern führten leider nur dazu, daß er irgendwann schnarchend vom Stuhl kippte, Hermine, Harry, Ron und ich ihn in sein Bett hievten und nichts weiter herausgefunden hatten. Naja, etwas hatten wir schon rausgefunden. Und zwar, daß die großen Neuigkeiten aus zwei Teilen bestand, wobei der eine etwas mit der neuen DaDa-Lehrein zu tun hatte und der zweite Teil uns fürs Erste völlig schleierhaft bleiben sollte.

Also machten die drei Minimagier und ich uns auf den Weg zurück ins Schloß. Ich war mitlerweile schon etwas angeschickert und legte mich daher etwas öfter als sonst im Halbdunkel lang. Ich fand das in dem Augenblick allerdings so totwitzig, das ich mich fast eingepißt hätte vor Lachen, während Hermine eine Schnauze zog als wäre sie in Hippogreif-Scheiße gefallen. Harry und Ron waren so sehr Gentlemen daß sie wenigstens versuchten ihr pubertäres Gekicher als Hustananfälle zu tarnen. Alles in Allem hätte es ein sehr lustiger Rückweg werden können, wenn uns nicht Filch entgegen gekommen wäre. Er hielt uns (das heißt eigentlich den dreien) eine Standpauke, weil wir zu spät zum Abendessen kommen würden und wollte die drei vorschicken, damit er mich zu Madamme Pompfrey bringen könnte. _Äh, Hallo!?!?! Nix da, du Lustmolch! Ich bin besoffen, nicht bescheurt!_ Irgendwie schafften die drei und ich es dann doch, den Hausspanner dazu zu bewegen seinen schlaffen Arsch aus der Bahn zu schieben und uns in die Große Halle zu schleichen. Wobei von schleichen eigentlich keine Rede sein kann. Unser Auftritt war ungefähr so unauffällig wie ein Typ im rosa Tütü mitten auf einer Neonazi-Demo. Wir polterten rein, ich legte mich auf der Treppe lang, geierte mich zum Ravenclaw-Tisch und wurde von einer verdutzten Padma empfangen die mir gleich alles aus der Nase ziehen wollte..._Weiber!_


	6. Neue Lehrer, neue Tiere und was ich mit ...

Kapitel 5 - **Neue Lehrer, neue Tiere und was ich mit beiden machen könnte...**

Hab ich gestern gesagt der Tag wäre fürn Arsch gewesen? Ha! Ich und meine große Klappe. _Kann ich nicht einmal das Maul halten?_ Offensichtlich nicht. Aber ruhig Brauner! Schön der Reihe nach.

Ich steh also heute morgen nichts ahnend auf und häng so dümmlich im Unterricht rum, da fällt mir auf, dass Hagrid ja was über ne neue Lehrerin gefaselt hat. Wie es der Zufall - _geschissen Zufall, Schicksal du Penis!_ - so will, ist sie eine von diesen Mörderbräuten. Läuft doch tatsächlich den lieben langen Tag im Korsett, Schulmädchen-Falten-Ultra-Mini, Overknees und High-Heels rum und ist zu allen _ach so_ _nett._

Wär ja an sich kein Grund ihr gleich an die Gurgel zu gehen, aber ich werd das blöde Gefühl nicht los, dass da was mit meinem Snape im Busch ist. Angeblich kennen die beiden sich noch aus ihrer Schulzeit.

Könnte auch hinkommen, schließlich ist Korsett- Barbie in seinem Alter und trägt immer noch brav ihren Slytherin- Umhang. Na wenn schon, gibt ihr das das Recht, ständig irgendwelche Andeutungen zu machen wenn er in der Nähe ist? Oder ihm grinsend eindeutige Blicke zuzuwerfen? _Ich glaube nicht!_

_Gebt mir nur fünf Minuten mit ihr und ein paar von Hagrids saubescheuerten Viechern, dem Gewinner geb ich freiwillig den Gnadenstoß._ Also echt, die Schnepfe bringt mich zur Weißglut.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte ich heute gleich die erste Stunde bei ihr. Padma ist natürlich gleich total ausgeflippt und hat den ganzen Tag davon gesülzt, was für eine _außergewöhnlich hübsche und freundliche und begabte und blah, blah blah_ Lehrerin Miss Red wäre. _Entschuldigt mich, bei mir meldet sich gerade der akute Brechreiz!_

Bei mir hat sie ihre dämlichen Einschmeichel-Tricks auch probiert, aber da wird sie wohl eher auf ihrer ekligen Schleimspur ausrutschen, als dass das funktioniert. _Alte, bei mir beißt du auf Granit!_

Ich weiß nicht wo genau bei dem Feuermelder der Trick liegt, aber die Schüler und die meisten Lehrer sind total hin und weg von ihr.

Wenn sie ja wenigstens blond wäre würd ich ja sagen sie ist ne Veela, oder zumindest zum Teil. Aber nein, Fräulein Superheiß hat die lange rote Mähne, die ich mir grad abgeschnitten hab.

_Pah! Meine Spikes gefallen mir eh besser._ Snape scheint allerdings nicht besonders begeistert von ihr zu sein. Jedes Mal wenn sie in seiner Nähe rumgaukelt sieht er zu dass er Land gewinnt.

Hah! Wenigstens macht er das nicht nur bei mir. So langsam aber sicher frag ich mich allerdings, ob er nicht vielleicht schwul ist... Nein, keine Chance. So ein heißes Eisen kann nicht schwul sein...

Obwohl, Schwule sehen ja bekanntlich auch immer irgendwie total rattig aus. _Nein, böser Gedanke, gaaaaaaaaaaaaanz böser Gedanke! _Oh Mann, seht mal wohin mich das gebracht hat.

Ich spinn schon total rum, dabei wollte ich doch von meinem beschissenen Tag erzählen.

Also, nachdem ich eine Doppelstunde mit der Hormonschleuder zugebracht hab, hab ich mich eines halbwegs erträglichen Tages erfreut. Mittlerweile hab ich gelernt bei Padmas Dummschwätzerei auf stumm zu schalten.

Doch das dicke Ende kommt ja wie immer zum Schluss und in der letzten Stunde musste ich wieder auf Hagrid treffen. Der mit seinem bescheuerten Getier! Dem sollte man mal zeigen wie so ein Käfig im Zoo von innen aussieht.

Am besten einer mit schalldichten Fenstern... undurchsichtigen, schalldichten Fenstern! Und wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten sie auch gleich vergessen, dass da überhaupt wer drin hockt und ihn einfach verhungern lassen.

Aber so viel Glück kann ich natürlich nicht haben. Wär ja auch zu schön.

Wie dem auch sei. Als ich da eingetrudelt bin, stand Hagrid schon vor seiner Hütte und trug dieses zu-dumm-ein-Loch-in-den-Schnee-zu-pinkeln-und-Spaß-dabei-haben-Grinsen zur Schau. Als ob ich nicht gleich gewusst hätte, dass da wieder was ziemlich bescheuertes auf uns zu kommt, erzählt uns Hagrid, dass er _was gaaaanz Feines_ für uns hat und dass wir ihm doch zum See folgen sollen. Wie gesagt, mir schwante bereits Übles.

Aber was da auf uns zu kam, hätte sogar in Hagrids Dummbirne als ziemlich bescheuerte Idee reingehen sollen. Am See jedenfalls erwartete uns ein Viech, das aussah, als hätte man einen Affen geteert und geschuppt.

Es hatte also keine Federn, sondern glänzende Schuppen wie ein Fisch. Und statt der üblichen Affen-Murmel war in seinem Schädel ein Loch in dem er Mockwasser mit sich rumschleppte. Nach Hagrids Aussage war das ein Vorzeige-Kappa, ein richtiges Rasse-Exemplar, besonders stattlich und ganz frisch aus Japan eingeflogen. _Aha, und der hat wahrscheinlich gerade so viel im Kopf wie du - schwapp! Schwapp! Schwaaaapp!_

Meine Mitschüler schienen ähnlich begeistert zu sein wie ich. Nicht mal Padma ließ sich zu einem _Oooh, ist der süüüüüüß!_ hinreißen. Vielmehr stand sie wie angetackert da und glotzte wie ein Regal. Hagrid hat das ganz offensichtlich für ein Zeichen der äußersten Verzückung gehalten. Seine Miene ging fast über vor Freude und schon bildeten sich die ersten Tränchen in seinen Glubschern. _Is nich wahr, oder? _Da fängt der Pansen fast das Flennen an, weil er meint wir währen sprachlos. Na mein Geschmack ist es jedenfalls nicht, wenn das bekloppte Viech gleich auf mich losrennt und versucht mich zu vermöbeln!

Padmas im Übrigen auch nicht. Und während die braven Ravenclaws wie die aufgeschreckten Küchenschaben durch die Gegend gerannt sind, versuchte Hagrid mit Gurken und Taschenmessern bewaffnet uns dazu zu bringen unseren Namen in die Gurken zu schnitzen und sie dem Kappa vor die Füße zu werfen.

Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass das nicht von allzu großem Erfolg gekrönt war. Irgendwann kam dann doch einer der Schnarchnasen die rettende Idee und Terry Boot stellte dem Kappa ein Beinchen, so dass dieser sich erstklassig latzte und die Plörre in seinem Schädel in hohem Bogen auf Lisa Turpins frisch gewaschener Uniform verteilte. Na ja, wobei Beinchen stellen wohl geschmeichelt ist.

Terry wollte eigentlich in Kopfloser-Hühnchen-Panik wie von der wilden Wildsau gejagt am Kappa vorbei rennen, legte aber eine saugeile Bruchlandung direkt vor ihm hin. Der Kappa in seiner fröhlichen Verfolgung konnte offensichtlich seinen Killerspeed nicht schnell genug abbremsen und ist mit den dreckigen Käsequanten in Terrys Rippen hängen geblieben und mit einem, wie ich finde, herzzerreißend netten Knirschen selbiger direkt auf ihm gelandet.

Nur Lisa, die ja die volle Ladung Schmockwasser abgekriegt hatte, fand das nicht unbedingt witzig.

Das hat sie auch gleich der versammelten Mannschaft kund getan. Echt ey, da stellt man sich doch nicht so an, nur weil die Uniform aussieht, als wär sie samt Inhalt im Hochsommer über eine Kuhwiese gezogen worden. Okay, ehrlich gesagt sah es selten dämlich aus, aber ich bezweifle, dass Lisa ihre dreckigen Uniformen und Stinkesocken nach Hause schickt, damit Mrs. Turpin sie wäscht. Wofür hat man schließlich Hauselfen? Die reißen sich doch gradezu darum die stinkigsten Teile zu schrubben, oder etwa nicht!

Naja, was solls. Wenigstens war die Stunde schneller beendet als man "**Hagrid treibts mit Tieren**" sagen konnte. Nachdem Hagrid und seine tapferen Ravenclaw-Recken ihre Knochen eingesammelt und Lisa getröstet hatten, durfte sich die Klasse nämlich aus Hagrids Blickfeld entfernen. Dass heißt, eigentlich haben wir uns verdrückt und Hagrid mit seinem schmusigen Affen ohne Schädeldecke allein gelassen. Der Affe war nämlich zwischenzeitlich schon wieder in heller Panik in Richtung See getürmt. Naja, verstehen kann ichs...

Doch als ob ichs nicht geahnt hätte, standen ein paar Stunden später die ersten Eltern auf der Matte. Da versuche ich den frei gewordenen Nachmittag zu genießen, lieg im Gemeinschaftsraum rum und mal ich mir in den schillernsten Farben aus, wie wunderbar eine Zeit ohne Hagrid, den sabbernden Sodomisten, aussehen könnte und werde gleich wieder enttäuscht. Dumbledore wäre ja schließlich nicht der Robin Hood der Geistesschwachen, wenn er nicht sämtliches Klagen und Wehgeschrei einfach ausblenden könnte. Ich kann mir schon lebhaft vorstellen, wie diverse Elternteile in Dumbledoofs Büro Amok laufen während er in aller Ruhe vor sich hin stiert, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben.

Ich erspar euch mal lieber die hässlichen Einzelheiten, aber die nächsten Tage werden in Dumbledoofs Büro wohl einige Zitronendrops gelutscht und eine Menge Löcher in die Hinterköpfe anderer Leute geguckt werden...könnte ich mir jedenfalls vorstellen.


	7. Oh oh, dumm gelaufenoder wie blöd kann m...

**Kapitel 7 – Oh oh, dumm gelaufen... oder wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein!**

So Kinders, der Drops ist gelutscht und zwar gründlich! Die letzten paar Wochen hab ich damit verbracht, massig Schotter in Hogsmeade auszugeben (unter anderem für eine schicke Feder, die von alleine schreibt, was ich sage) und mich darüber zu freuen, dass Fellfresse mir nicht auf den Wecker fallen kann. Der hat nämlich nur dümmlich in seinem Büro gehockt und die Belagerung vor seiner Tür ignoriert. Sämtliche Bittsteller und Ravenclaw-Rampensau-Eltern haben sich mittlerweile wieder verpisst und Dumbledore hat sich gleich aufgemacht um „höchst wichtige Aquirierungen zu tätigen." _Der Heckenseppel kauft sich doch eh nur neue Süßigkeiten!_ Hagrid, der olle Gesichtsfraggle, hat sich im Übrigen derweil in seine Hütte verkrochen „um nicht noch mehr Krawall zu verursachen." Nöh, ist klar. _Der säuft sich die Hucke voll und sonst nix!_

Zu meinem ach so großen Glück - _von wegen_ – hat sich Ruby „Panzerface" Red den Posten als neue Lehrerin für Pflege für magische Geschöpfe erschlafen... Fragt sich nur, wen sie dafür rangelassen hat..._schauder He, Moment, das will ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen!_

Bei ihr ist der Unterricht jedenfalls mal fast genauso _spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannend_ wie bei Haggis. Na ja, wenigstens hab ich da eine prima Beschäftigung. Da kann ich erstens die verdammte Husche im Auge behalten, zweitens – nur für alle Fälle - meine Rachepläne ausarbeiten und drittens rausfinden, was die Trümmerschlampe mit meinem Knutschbeagle zu schaffen gehabt hat. Das will nämlich einfach nicht in meinen Schädel rein, was da zwischen denen gelaufen sein soll.

Die Gerüchteküche braut sich da schon ihr eigenes Süppchen zusammen und da hab ich doch vor ein paar Tagen sogar mal was gehört von wegen unehelichen Kindern. _Sagt mal, geht's noch, ihr Pissbirnen!_ Kommt überhaupt nicht in die Tüte! Wenn hier wer wem uneheliche Kinder andreht, dann ganz bestimmt nicht die Second-Hand-Schlampe dem leichenblassen Leckerli im Totengräber-Outfit!

Aber ich komm schon wieder voll vom Thema ab. Dumbledem-doof-sein-Sohn hat mir nämlich einen Spezialauftrag erteilt. _Whey, Spitzenidee!_ _röchel_ Ich darf jetzt zu noch so einem Amnesie-Spezie dackeln, damit der mein verkorkstes Gedächtnis wieder in Schwung bringt. Na ja, eigentlich hat das weniger was mit Amnesie sonder vielmehr mit Occlumentic zu tun. An sich ist die Idee ja nicht mal so bescheuert, aber wieso ich dafür ausgerechnet Severus Snape an die Hand gedrückt kriege bleibt mir weiterhin schleierhaft. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich freu mich über jede Gelegenheit den unangefochtenen King-Dingeling der Trauertragenden, das heißeste Eisen seit Erfindung der Schmiedekunst, die sauertöpfischste Supernase... Tschuldigung, auf jeden Fall würd ich mir normalerweise ein Bein ausreißen nur um fünf Minuten alleine mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein, aber irgendwie werd ich das blöde Gefühl nicht los, dass der ganze Spaß auch tierisch nach hinten losgehen könnte.

Nicht nur, dass der Mann mit der dunklen Seele und den Augen zum Reinfallen viel zu viel Erinnerungen an mein altes Ich hat. Nein, der kann sich an alles erinnern und ich? Nicht die Bohne. Ich weiß ja nur den Schmuh, den Filch, der filzige Läuseturm und Hagrid, das Gesichtsschnitzel, mir gesteckt haben. Nicht unbedingt die richtige Grundlage für ein nettes Pläuschchen beim Nachmittagstee. Na ja, mal sehen, was der Tag noch so bringt. Ich geh jetzt erst mal was spachteln und dann ab in die Höhle des Löwen und hoffe, dass er mir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißt oder einfach stiften geht.

_Oh Mann!_ _Verdammte Scheiße!_ Ich habs versaut und zwar gründlich! Meine erste Stunde Occlumentic mit Snape und ich hab nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm gleich mental eine vor den Latz zu ballern. Kennt ihr das, wenn man krampfhaft versucht an irgendwas **NICHT **zu denken? Dann denkt man ja für gewöhnlich genau daran. Und woran hab ich gedacht? An eine Rundreise durch die Karibik? An meine Freunde? Neien, nicht mal an meinen vermalledeiten Ex-Freund hab ich Blödbacke gedacht!

Aber mal von vorne...

Ich bin da so reingelatscht und da steht er - eine Offenbarung mit Fledermausumhang... Nachdenklich über ein Denkarium gebeugt zieht er sich grad Erinnerungsfäden aus dem Schädel und ich frag mich so ganz spontan, warum eigentlich nicht mal irgendein Blödarsch auf die Idee gekommen ist eins für MICH zu bauen und bei Gringotts einzukesseln, häh? Dann hätte ich mir den ganzen Dreck nämlich sparen können. Und als ob Snape sich nicht irgendein anderes brilliantes Timing hätte rauspicken können, dreht er sich genau in dem Moment um, in dem ich ne Fresse ziehe, als hätte ich mir ne Zitrone zwischen die Zähne geklemmt.

_Suuuper!_ Na ja, was solls. Sein Blick sprach jedenfalls Bände. Wenn er seine Augenbrauen noch weiter hätte runterziehen können, hätte ich seine Augen, die mich anfunkelten wie der Nachthimmel während eines Sternenregens, gar nicht mehr bewundern können.

Was mach ich selten dämliches Stück also? Ich gebe einen wohligen Seufzer von mir, winke fröhlich und sage grinsend _„Hi! Na? Kanns losgehen?"_ Snape, der das offensichtlich für eine wirklich dumme Anmache gehalten hat, kommt mit knirschenden Zähnen auf mich zu und stoppt circa zwanzig Zentimeter vor meinem erstaunten Gesicht. Sofort fahren meine Hormone Doppelschicht und ich kann mich grad so eben noch davon abhalten ihm einen fetten Schmatzer aufzudrücken. Seine Düsterheit knurrt mich sofort an: „Setzzzzzen...sofort!"

_Wow, auf den Befehlston steh ich! Miaoooowww!_ Hätte ich wohl besser nicht laut gesagt...Ich glaube in Severus Gesicht bahnt sich ein ernsthaftes Augenleiden an, so wie seine wundervollen Glubscherchen zuckten. Okay, so wirklich nett war ich wohl nicht, also hab ich erst mal einen Gang runter geschaltet, mich brav auf den Stuhl gepflanzt und ihn erwartungsvoll freudig angelinst. „Denken Sie an NICHTS! Kapiert! AN N-I-C-H-T-S!" _Alles klar, das war deutlich, Mister Knusper!_ Das soll mir erst mal einer nachmachen. Da hock ich auf dem Stuhl, dieGuckerchenbrav dicht gemacht,den Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte direkt vor meiner Nase und darf nicht mal blinzeln. Die ersten paar Versuche sind nämlich daran gescheitert, dass ich ihm ständig in die Augen geguckt hab...

Nachdem er mir allerdings die erste Kopfnuss verpasst hat und mich ermahnt („Sie sollen an NICHTS denken, verdammt!") hat meinen Geist frei zu halten, hab ich die Augen ganz fest zu gemacht und an rein gar nichts gedacht. Ist allerdings überhaupt nicht mein Ding und irgendwann hat sich ein klitzekleiner, winziger, völlig harmloser Gedanke den Weg in mein Gehirn gebahnt. Es fühlt sich schon komisch genug an, wenn irgendwer durch deinen Geist turnt. Wenn dabei allerdings der Hochzeitsmarsch spielt und vor meinem geistigen Auge Severus und ich in der Kirche stehen, fühlt es sich noch viel komischer an, wenn sich derjenige dann in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus deinem Geist zurückzieht. Fühlt sich in etwa so an, als würde dir jemand eine halbverdaute Spaghetti aus dem Magen ziehen und dir damit kräftig vor die Stirn dreschen.

Da sitz ich also, versuche mich von dieser Erfahrung zu erholen, keuche vor mich hin und als ich hochgucke, kann ich gar nicht glauben dass der Mann noch wütender aussehen kann als vorher... _Kann er, glaubts mir._ In seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer, von dem ich mich, obwohl ich sonst nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, lieber nicht verzehren lassen wollte. Also versuchen wirs mal mit _„Tschuldigung...?"_ Nicht? Hätte ja sein können. _„Okay, tut mir leid. Ich denk ab jetzt an gar nichts mehr. Versprochen. Pfadfinderehrenwort..." _Halte ich also grinsend zwei Finger hoch und drück die andere Hand aufs Herz und was sagt er dazu? Gar nichts. Stattdessen hält er mir drohend den Finger vor die Nase als wär ich ein blödes Kleinkind. _Ey hallo?_ Na was solls.

Ich hab also wieder die Augen zu gemacht, brav an gar nichts gedacht und versucht nicht drauf zu achten, dass der liebe Sev sich grad durch meine kruden Gedankengänge buddelt. Ihr könnt euch das in etwa so vorstellen, als wenn der Zahnarzt sich einen Weg zum Nerv frei bohrt. Der Nerv in meinem Gehirn stellte sich als große schwarze Mauer dar, die Snapeys geistige Fingerchen gerade mit Hammer und Meißel beackern. Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl mir würde gleich die Ömme zerschallern, aber ich hab weiter mein Möglichstes gegeben an nichts zu denken.

Leider hat das nicht lange hingehauen und als sich das Bild von einem höchst knackigen Snape in weißen Boxershorts mit roten Herzchen aufbaute ging plötzlich alles ziemlich schnell. Zeitgleich hatte Severus Snape es nämlich geschafft ein Stückchen Mauer einzureißen und ein paar Gedanken an mein wirklich ätzendes altes Ich prasselten auf mich ein. Vor Schreck hab ich die Augen aufgerissen und in das angepissteste Gesicht geguckt, das mein Auge jemals erblickt hat. In meinem Hinterkopf schrie ein kleines Stimmchen _„Tu irgendwas! Sonst verbrutzelt er dich schneller als du Avada Kadavra hören kannst! JETZT!"_

Tja und weil mir nichts Besseres einfällt, drück ich ihm doch den Knutscher auf, den ich ihm anfangs nicht geben wollte, tätschel ihm den Kopf, zwinkere und sage _„Ta, ta!"_ Und obwohl sein verdutztes Gesicht ein Bild für die Götter war, hab ich lieber die Beine in die Hand genommen als mir das länger anzuschaun. Ich sprinte also wie von der Tarantel gepiekt durch die Tür und knalle selbige zu. Am liebsten hätte ich mich an Ort und Stelle hingesetzt und in Erinnerung an das was gerade geschehen war geschwelgt.

Hätte allerdings ziemlich übel enden können, da hinter der Tür schon zu hören war, wie der allseits geliebte Potions Master einen Schrei losließ, der mein Blut gefrieren ließ._ Ooookay! Zeit zu türmen!_ Ich bin also den Gang runtergepest als wäre der Leibhaftige höchstpersönlich hinter mir her, hab dabei ein paar Erstklässler umgenietet und dann hörte ich es – die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem Snape gerade noch vor sich hin gestiert hatte, flog in hohem Bogen durch den Gang, gefolgt von einem fiesen Blitzstrahl, der die Tür mitten in der Luft in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte. _Oh oh!_

Also einen Zahn zulegen, über Erstklässler drüberspringen und zusehen, dass ich in mein Zimmer komme. Eigentlich würde ich in so einem Fall ja versuchen mich hinter Dumbledoof zu verstecken, damit der den brodelnden Snape- Vulkan aufhält, aber der Eierkopf flog wahrscheinlich immer noch in Hogsmeade durch den Honigtopf und stopfte sich mit Süßigkeiten voll. _Ich hoffe er frisst zu viele Pfeffer-imps und sein Kopf explodiert!_

Nie ist der da wenn man ihn mal braucht!

Wie dem auch sei. Glaubts mir oder nicht, aber wenn einem ein unmenschlich wütender Snape auf den Fersen ist, läuft man plötzlich schneller als der Wind... trotz Raucherlunge und untrainierter Muskeln! Auf jeden Fall hab ich mein Zimmer vor Snape erreicht und die Tür verbarrikadiert. Jetzt sitze ich auf meinem Bett am Fenster und lausche den Versuchen der anderen Lehrer Snape davon abzuhalten mich zu grillen. Meine wilde Flucht und seine wenig geräuscharme Verfolgung hatten nämlich zur Folge, dass sich die versammelte Lehrerschaft an seine Fersen geheftet hat und jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich an ihm dran hängt. Tja, jetzt bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als abzuwarten und Hauselfen zu malträtieren...

Haltet mich jetzt ruhig für bescheuert, aber irgendwie war mir der Kuss die ganze Sache wert. Jetzt kann ich wenigstens glücklich sterben, wenn sich Snape entschließt mich langsam über kleiner Flamme am Spieß zu rösten...heul


End file.
